Your Choice
by ImperfectSnow
Summary: The return of Uchiha Sasuke, a new hero, has rubbed Hatake Sakura the wrong way. With Kakashi on a mission, Sakura on a rampage and Sasuke out to win, what will happen to an already crumbling structure of falseness and lies? KakaSaku/mindf%ck/DRAMATIC
1. In my arms, everything is always alright

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS WORK.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

**Your Choice**

Chapter 1: In my arms, everything is always alright.

They'd all heard the rumours, Uchiha Sasuke was back. It didn't mean anything to Sakura, except that the ex-teammate that she used to carry a torch for was back in town, and for some reason, he wasn't in a prison cell somewhere under Hokage Tower. After everything that had happened, it would seem that doing one good deed for the village that you betrayed cleansed you of all past sins. It was all a bit irritating, in Sakura's mind.

"How could they do this? They just let him waltz back into town and act like everything's OK! Well, you know what? It's NOT ok! He's completely different to the boy he was when we were kids, he's a criminal! I just can't believe this... are you listening to me? Kakashi? Hey, Kakashi!" Sakura ceased her rage-induced pacing to glare at her husband. He gazed up from his book, poised neatly in his left hand, and smiled lazily while replying "Yes, Babe, I'm listening. How could they do this... waltz in...NOT ok... he's a criminal and you can't believe it." He smiled again, but this time he laced a little chuckle onto the end of it. Sakura sighed in defeat and headed over to where Kakashi was sitting at their kitchen table. The afternoon sun was streaming through their living room and into the kitchen, giving the whole house a warm glow of soft oranges and reds.

Kakashi placed the orange book, face-down on the kitchen table, opening his arms in welcome as his agitated wife sat down on his lap, her cheek resting against his wild hair. He encircled her waist with an arm and patted her leg soothingly.

"I just don't understand. Life here is perfectly fine without the elders allowing that idiot to return. Naruto and I spent so much time and emotions on him, and all of it was to get him back, and in the end he _does_ come back, but only because he _feels_ like it, not because of his friends. What kind of asshole does that?" her argument lacked conviction as Kakashi traced calming circles into her skin. Goosebumps rose along her arms as his tracing slowed in speed but increased in intensity, a happy hum left her lips and she closed her eyes.

"I know what you're doing; you're trying to distract me. I'll tell you now though, it's not going to work because I'm very...adamant about...this. Kakashi... stop it..." Sakura's head lolled as Kakashi started nibbling on her neck, his mask hanging loosely like a cowl. A smile formed on his lips for the third time that afternoon, as he watched his wife's anger fade and helplessness take its place.

"Me? Trying to distract you? What do you mean?" Kakashi's voice held nothing but innocence as he twisted his wife into a straddling position, the centre of her back bumping into the table. She gave a half-hearted giggle as Kakashi kissed his way up her neck, along her jaw line and to her lips. His next sentence was accentuated with kisses, filled with love and a little bit of selfishness. "I think... your point... is very...valid and...You should do...something about... _it_" a small bite to her bottom lips made her squeak and then groan as his advancements escalated into something a lot more sinister. The green eyed woman inadvertently started moving in time with the rhythm their kiss was creating, making Kakashi deepen the kiss with a moan. His hands grasped her hips and pushed her down more. Sakura's hands found their way into the mess Kakashi called a hair style, pulling a little bit at particularly sensitive grinds. She threw her head back and gasped as the Copy-nin kissed down her neck, to a particular spot on her collar bone, Sakura's grasp on his hair tightened. Kakashi released a hand on her hip to pull the zip down her front to the middle of her stomach, exposing her bindings. He took a second to eye the exposed flesh before getting back to his downward venture.

"No fair..." Sakura groaned "You're still fully...dressed..." her complaint was cut off when Kakashi bucked his hips a little, making her bite her lip. Kakashi chuckled before grasping her hips and standing with her, and then depositing her on the table, effectively knocking the orange paperback to the floor. He then proceeded to unzip her shirt fully and kiss his way down her front, over the bindings. Her desire could be seen peaking out of her bindings in the form of hardened nipples. Kakashi sucked on a nipple through the fabric, teasing Sakura because of the material barrier. Sakura huffed in frustration as Kakashi's kisses slowed on their route down her body, her stomach muscles jumped under his caresses. With her bottom poised on the edge of the table, Kakashi standing between her legs, keeping the rhythm, she wrapped her legs around his hips in an attempt to intensify the movement, but Kakashi stopped her before any _real_ damage could be done. He chuckled at her impatience.

"Kakashi... please..." she groaned in part irritation, part yearning. Kakashi decided it was time to divest the both of them of all material interference and give in to temptation. Ever so slowly, he slipped the shirt from her shoulders and ran his hands down her hips, latching onto the sides of her shorts before slipping them down her legs, leaving her in her bindings and plain black underwear. From the lust filled and slightly impatient look she was giving him, he guessed that she wanted him equally as clothes-less... or else. Kakashi took a minute to engrave the image of his wife gazing up at him in her underwear, her hair spread out under her and best of all, on the kitchen table.

Sakura watched with hungry eyes as her incredibly sexy husband lifted his sleeveless Jounin vest with attached mask over his head, showing off his taught muscles, complete with happy trail, which served its purpose of making her happy without delay. His pants hung low on his hips, which completed the look, but as happy as she was to see him looking so good in his standard issue Jounin pants, they had to come off, whether he liked it or not. Sakura growled her demand of removing his pants and the silver-haired Shinobi complied without a second thought, he then bent over, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around him, kissed his way up her neck and dug his fingers into her hair, arching her back slightly off the table top.

The heat grew in the kitchen and the evidence of their arousal could be smelled and sensed in the air, Kakashi grew impatient and violently ripped Sakura's black cotton panties off her body and discarded them somewhere between the toaster and the kettle. Next came the bindings, luckily they were in a kitchen and knives were quite commonly found within arm's reach. With the speed only a ninja could manage, Kakashi had a knife in his hand and had cut through the bindings in one fluid motion, Sakura giggled at his impatience. Slowly Kakashi lifted Sakura's back off the table and kissed her deeply before entering her and creating a fiery rhythm, accentuated by heated moans, coming from Sakura's cherry parted lips.

Sweat soaked their bodies and a heated blush rose on Sakura's cheeks as her husband pounded into her on their kitchen table. With lidded, lust-filled eyes she kissed Kakashi's neck and curled her fingers into his unruly hair. Their chests rubbed together, skin rubbed against skin and a friction filled the air around them. With one powerful and perfectly placed thrust Sakura came undone and threw her head back, her body arching in his arms. Her legs clamped down on his waist and shook with the intensity.

"Oh God..."

One more thrust and Kakashi followed her into the abyss. He buried his head in the curve of her neck and sucked in a breath, white flashing before his eyes. With a groan he bit down on her shoulder, riding it out with his wife in his arms.

Once it was over, the medic's body sagged in her husband's arms, and he also wilted just a bit on her shoulder, a happy, but lazy, smile gracing his lips. He kissed the spot where he bit her, trying to sooth the redness that was forming. With a happy sigh, he pulled out of Sakura and gave one last kiss to her wounded shoulder. Upon standing straighter and looking at his wife he found her smiling gratefully and with loving eyes.

"You're welcome" he said and then leaned down to kiss her lightly. By this time the orange glow had faded to a slightly greyer light that created more shadows in the living room and kitchen, the night was almost upon them. Kakashi stepped away from his wife to pick up all the clothes discarded around the kitchen. Sakura leaned back on her hands, not yet feeling stable enough to walk on her own two feet. She smiled in contentment; Kakashi always knew what to do at just the right time. She supposed that was one of the many reasons that she married him in the first place.

Suddenly a thought struck Sakura and she groaned in a way that was completely different to about five minutes ago. They were having a get-together at their favourite bar, to welcome Sasuke back into the village. Personally, she didn't want to go, because that meant lying with a straight face about being happy to see him. She was angry, it confused her that they could let him in so easily, she wanted him to be punished at least a little for everything he did before his little "Heroic stunt".

Basically, in one of the battles between Konoha and the remaining Akatsuki members Sasuke saved the Hokage instead of allowing her to be killed. So now he was some big-shot with his name in the Hokage's 'good book'. It was crap.

"Kakashi... Let's go take a long hot shower... hmm?" Sakura tried her damndest to appear full of sexual need and '_come hither_-ness'. Unfortunately for her, Kakashi wasn't stupid or completely driven with the need for _ass_. He just looked at her over his shoulder, yanked his shirt from the top of the fridge and replied in a monotone "We don't have time for that; we'll be late to Sasuke's party thing. I'm going to have a quick shower, and then we can go." With that he walked out of the kitchen, but not before kissing the top of her head.

Leave it up to Kakashi to be punctual the _one_ time that she needs him to be his usual tardy self. Sakura growled angrily as she slid off the table, her legs shaking slightly. Geez, he may be a bastard sometimes, but _damn_, did he know how to fu-

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura walked down the road to the bar, Kakashi in a pair of faded jeans and his usual sleeveless Jounin shirt with attached mask, he'd forgone the bulky green Jounin vest for the occasion. Sakura had a simple pair of jeans, much like Kakashi's, and a plain black T-shirt. To say that she didn't really put effort into her appearance would be an understatement. Kakashi didn't mind though, he said she looked _'...like a normal person...' _This made Sakura smile.

The din of music floating out of the bar could be heard as they neared the entrance. Before they went in, Kakashi pulled Sakura back by the shoulders, holding her at arm's length in front of him, looking her dead in the eye. He could see the rage mixed in with the hopeless want to be anywhere but there.

"It's going to be fine, he's just some guy that you used to know...and love...that just happened to come back to the village. It's nothing more than that, even if he is a douche bag." Kakashi squeezed her shoulders comfortingly and kissed her forehead. Sakura looked up at him, an intense love filling her green eyes, he was brilliant.

"I love you so much right now..." the medic hugged her husband tightly, his arms wrapping around her, reassuring her that in his arms, everything is always alright.

"I love you too."

The couple entered the bar, Kakashi made his way over to the bar to get their drinks and Sakura made her way to the overly-loud blonde that was noticeable the minute she stepped into the bar. As soon as she came into Naruto's view his face lit up and he bounded over to her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you came!" he yelled, contentment clear on his face and burning in his eyes. Sakura laughed nervously and averted her eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't be anywhere else, Naruto..." Sakura lied through her teeth. Naruto gave a big smile and proceeded to pull her towards the table that he had previously occupied, which was surrounded with her childhood friends and a few from Kakashi's time. Speaking of Kakashi, where was he with the drinks?

Just then she felt and cold glass touch her upper arm and turned to see Kakashi with her drink in one hand and his own drink in the other. Ah, what timing...

"You know, for someone who's _always_ late, when it comes to me; you seem to do everything at the right time." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cloth covered mouth. He responded with an eye-crease and a caress to her cheek with his now empty hand. Sakura took a long chug of her drink and continued on her path to the table, Kakashi close behind her. She made her way through the crowd of people surrounding the table and reached the edge of the table, at which all the Rookie 9 were sitting, except Naruto, who had his arms wrapped around Hinata's shoulders, who was sitting in front of him, her 6 month pregnant belly protruding out from her small frame. She sipped lightly on a glass of lemonade. The people surrounding the table were people that were there for Sasuke, but not part of the Rookie 9 or elder Jounin group. She nodded to Hinata and Shikamaru and Ino and basically all the people that glanced her way. The entire time avoiding the gaze of one in particular, she couldn't bare it, she was furious. It wasn't supposed to be this _normal_! Why wasn't he being punished? All he did was save the Hokage, and Konoha Shinobi did that on a daily basis! It just wasn't right... Kakashi squeezed the top of her arm soothingly when he noticed the grip on her glass tighten. She calmed herself down... sort of...

"Haruno Sakura, it's been so long..." Sasuke droned from his position at the centre of the table, between Hinata and Ino.

"Actually" she felt Kakashi's arm snake around her waist, and her gratitude knew no bounds "it's _Hatake_, now."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and a smile erupted on Sakura's lips, one she couldn't contain. She felt Kakashi smile under his mask, his lips pressed into the back of her head. The arm around her waist tightened and she rubbed circles into his arm with her thumb.

God, he loved the sound of that...

"Oh shit, Teme, I forgot to tell you. Sakura and Kakashi got married!" Naruto squawked. This statement followed with a nervous laugh and an apologetic look thrown Sakura's way. The kunoichi just smiled and waved him off. He breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to smile dumbly.

"How long?" Sasuke asked quietly, the wide-eyed shock leaving his face to be replaced with mild interest. Sakura smiled sweetly and twisted her head up to look at Kakashi; he gave her an eye-crease and replied to Sasuke's question, in Sakura's stead.

"Going on two years in a month and a half" the Copy-nin said happily, while hugging Sakura to his chest. She smiled in Sasuke's general direction. It wasn't an 'I'm-happily-married' smile; it was more of an 'eat-shit-you-worthless-criminal' kind of smile. The people nearest to Sasuke cringed slightly at the sight of Sakura's expression, Sasuke seemed blissfully oblivious.

Kakashi broke the tension in the air by asking Sakura if she wanted to sit. Genma had organised for a couple tables to be joined to the main table so that the whole bar was taken up by their party. Sakura sat on Kakashi's lap across from Hinata and Naruto, who had finally commandeered a seat of his own. The party seemed to be flowing smoothly, if anyone noticed the angry vibes being directed at Sasuke, they didn't say. Sakura talked to everyone but Sasuke, only commenting when her name was mentioned or when he asked her something directly. Kakashi whipped out his book halfway through and Sakura idly wished she could do something like that and get away with it. Kakashi seemed to be able to tell that she really wanted to leave and that if she couldn't leave she was going to be as loving as possible with him to make the Uchiha see the error of his ways. It was all a bit petty, but he figured that he'd let his wife be childish for at least one night.

"So, Kakashi, when am I going to be getting an adorable little niece or nephew from you two?" Naruto asked with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Kakashi spluttered silently, the drink in his hand wobbling precariously. Sakura looked at Naruto apprehensively, an intense blush forming on her cheeks. They were married but they'd never even considered starting a family yet. Kakashi was 36 and she was 22, so it was probably a good time to start thinking about whether they even _wanted_ kids.

"Well, Naruto, you see... we haven't really decided yet. But we'll let you know, once we have." Kakashi said with a slight tone of irritation tingeing his words. Naruto picked up on his tone and glanced sideways to the protection of Hinata, she was pregnant; no one would attack him if he hid behind her, right?

Sasuke eyed Sakura, sitting on Kakashi's lap, her arms laced around his neck, giggling every time he whispered in her ear, a blush spreading across her cheeks more times than not. It was like they were 16 and dating, not adults and _married_. Truthfully, he found it a bit disgusting; Kakashi could be considered a paedophile. What business did Sakura have being with a man like that? She'd be better off alone, in his opinion. Finding out that they were married had come as a bit of a shock, he was their _teacher_ for Christ's sake! He had a hard time not ripping her from his lap and beating him senseless. He'd just have to get her away from him, and back where she was supposed to be; with _him, _the subtle way. It'd start with a touch, a caress, a few suggestive situations and Sakura would be back to swooning after him, like she was supposed to be.

If anyone saw the devious look that engulfed Sasuke face, they didn't say.

"Babe, I want to go home now, so let's go, please?" Sakura kissed his clothed mouth a little too passionately than was intended, and Kakashi immediately became aware of the reason why Sakura _shouldn't_ sit on his lap for an extended period of time while swivelling around to talk to friends and order drinks. He kissed her back through the fabric and tried to still her incessant rubbing with a hand on her hip. His attempt at subtlety was in vain as Kiba wolf whistled down the table and guffawed in a loud, obnoxious tone "Be careful, Kakashi, or we might be getting those nieces and nephews sooner than planned!" he winked at the Copy-nin while his latest squeeze giggled by his side. The silver haired shinobi had to stop himself from getting up from his seat, with Sakura in tow, and throttling the dog-like ninja. Instead he just looked up at Sakura, after their kiss, and said in a quiet monotone "Yeah, let's go home, I'm tired anyway." Sakura eyed him gratefully and gave him one last peck before lifting herself from his lap and throwing down some money from her pocket.

"Thanks for the party Naruto; it was fun to see everyone together again." And in a quieter, more emotionless tone "welcome back Sasuke." The coldness of the remark didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha or by Naruto, who seemed to be strangely perceptive recently. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder after saying thanks for the party and nodding to Sasuke, who just gazed after them coldly.

Sakura curled into the warmth of her husband's body as they walked through the town to their home. She was more than glad to be out of that bar, beside her obvious distaste for the Uchiha's return, there was something about him that didn't sit well with her. Looking up at Kakashi, it seemed that he sensed it too.

* * *

When Kakashi and Sakura got home, the first thing they did was look at each other and sigh in sync. Relief at having survived the party was evident in both their eyes.

"Wow, that was pretty intense for me, I won't lie." Kakashi said as he removed his shoes by the door and put Sakura's right next to his. Sakura looked over at him, a look of curiosity and worry etching their way into her features.

"Did you feel...strange... about Sasuke, at all?" she asked a little warily. She didn't want to seem paranoid. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and walked over to the green eyed medic, who was standing in the middle of their living room. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her down the hallway to their bedroom. An uncertain sigh left his lips as he replied. "I'm not sure; it just seems a little strange. He appears to be normal, well, for Sasuke. It's just...no... Never mind." The Copy-nin brushed off his worries and closed their bedroom door behind them.

"It's just _what?_" the kunoichi asked adamantly. She eyed her husband as he changed into his pyjama longs, which was basically just an old pair of standard Jounin pants, he didn't sleep with his mask on anymore, what with her being his wife and all. Kakashi looked reluctant to answer and tried to wheedle his way out of the conversation by walking into their bathroom and starting to brush his teeth. Sakura walked in after him, simultaneously slipping her plain black pyjama on, which was just a really big black Jounin shirt. They were actually quite strange, neither of them really owned proper pyjamas, they actually wore Jounin clothes 24/7.

Stomping into the bathroom, Sakura asked her question again, an irritated curiosity glowing in her eyes. Kakashi rinsed his mouth out and proceeded to comb through his unruly silver strands. If Sakura weren't trying to get an answer from him, she would have laughed, watching Kakashi brushing his hair was the funniest thing to see. He brushed it down and it _literally_ popped back into place. It just refused to go in any other direction. However, because Sakura _was_ trying to get an answer from him, she just glared at him through the mirror's reflection.

"It's just _what_, Kakashi?" the man flinched slightly at the irritation in her voice. He knew he was going to cave; he was powerless against those green eyes and pouty lips. Finally, he gave up his assault on his hair and turned around to face her, leaning against the bathroom counter. Sakura relaxed a little bit as she saw his defence crumble.

"I'm not sure if it was just me, but it felt like Sasuke was _watching_ us. Not just politely showing an interest in our dynamics together, but like watching us and watching..._you._" Kakashi glanced at his wife, to see her gazing at the floor, her brow creased in thought and her lips slightly parted. It seemed that he wasn't a paranoid old fool, just yet.

Finally, after replaying the evening through her head, Sakura looked up at her husband, their eyes meeting and an understanding passing between them. "Maybe he doesn't like the fact that we're married." Kakashi offered, a slight hint of amusement laced in between the bewilderment. Sakura's jaw tightened and she looked resolutely at Kakashi, fresh irritation building in her stomach.

"Well. That's just tough shit for him, isn't it?" the Copy-nin smiled wryly at his wife's language, she only ever cussed when she was _really_ pissed or if she happened to be beneath him. The shinobi's smile widened and he nodded his head. Reaching forward and pulling Sakura into a hug, Kakashi kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled his naked torso, and then kissed it. Kakashi groaned as he felt the heat of her mouth on his chest. He really was tired, and it seemed that Sakura didn't feel like sleeping at all. If he let her keep going, he'd be 'wide-awake' soon, as well.

"Kakashi... I want my shower. Now... No excuses." Her dominant tone told Kakashi that putting up a fight, which he didn't really plan on doing, wasn't an option. Slowly Kakashi lifted Sakura's shirt from her body and slid his own pants from his hips before stepping out of them. He lifted Sakura into his arms, her legs wrapped around him and stepped into their massive shower, one of the many reasons they bought this house. The cold water hit their skin, but they hardly noticed as their mouth connected and a rhythm began between their bodies. The chances of them actually getting _cleaner_ were very slim at that point in time.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning with an intense case of 'sex hair'. Looking over at her husband, his face the image of peacefulness as he slept beside her, his hand resting under her pillow as he slept on his stomach, she smiled. Their 'shower' had been... eventful and hot, which had nothing to do with the temperature of the water cascading down their bodies. Kakashi groaned and stretched like a cat when he felt his wife's eyes prying his naked form, with just a sheet slipping down his hips. He popped one eye open to see his wife sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest and smiling down at him. The next thing he knew he was bursting with laughter and rolling over in the bed, taking the sheet with him. Sakura watched him quizzically, one pink eyebrow raised and her hands covering her chest in an attempt to maintain some modesty after Kakashi had ripped the sheet away from her. Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye and glanced at his wife again, only to burst into a fit again. Eventually Sakura got irritated and pushed him off the bed.

Huffing, she bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror above their double-sink counter, she too started to laugh hysterically. Kakashi waltzed in a minute later; his wife almost doubled up with laughter and stood behind her. He smiled at her reflection in the mirror and she smiled back when she had composed herself.

"If I go out like this, people are going to start thinking that I'm trying out your hairstyle." She giggled and attempted to push down her Kakashi-like 'do'. The likeness was uncanny and it made her swell up with laughter as well as pride for her man's hairstyling, even though it was involuntary. Kakashi grinned at her and puffed her hair with the palm of his hand, laughing again when it bounced back into place.

"That's so creepy, it exactly like mine." He said as he continued to play with his wife's new hairstyle. Sakura slapped his hand away and huffed out a laugh, she then hopped into the shower, and the water hit her hair, effectively deflating it.

The Copy-nin proceeded to get ready for the day ahead, brushed his teeth, attacked his hair, tried to wiggle his way into the shower with Sakura, got left high and dry by Sakura and finally entered the kitchen and made them a quick breakfast. The cherry blossom sat at their kitchen table, sipping her coffee and reading over a medical scroll that one of her trainees had submitted for her. Kakashi filled in a mission report for a mission he had completed three days prior, he was running a bit late. Sakura cringed to think of how much of a delinquent he was at school.

"What are you going to be doing today, Babe?" Sakura asked while placing her empty coffee mug in the sink. Kakashi looked up from his frantic scribbling and hummed pensively.

"Well, I need to hand this thing in to Shizune" he said, distastefully prodding the report "and then I'm going to do a bit of training with Naruto, I think Sasuke's also going to be there... that's going to be a bit strange. How about you?" He smiled nervously and then ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. Sakura's face darkened at the mention of Sasuke but then proceeded to tell Kakashi what she had planned for the day.

"First off I'm stopping by the hospital to give this scroll back to my trainee, and then I need to check on a few patients. Oh! I _have_ to go grocery shopping today, if I don't we're literally going to be out of food... again. Is there anything you want in particular? We have a little extra cash so I can splurge a bit." Kakashi smiled at his wife's 'wifeliness'. He had visions of her discussing how to get stains out of a sofa while throttling a sound-nin. The silver haired man shook the image out of his head, but not before grinning lecherously.

"Nah, can you just get me a copy of Icha Icha on your way back, I'm going on a month-long mission in about 2 weeks time and I'll be lonely without you." He wiggled his silver eyebrows suggestively and the medic sighed and slapped his shoulder on her way out of the kitchen, speaking to him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Kakashi. I'll get it at that book store that just opened. If I have time I'll come get you from the training field. Which one will you be at?" she asked. Kakashi got up and followed her through to the bedroom.

"Training field 3. Are you sure you want to come, you don't have to. I don't want you attacking Sasuke if he does something... normal." Kakashi sounded uncertain and Sakura glared at him while making their bed.

"I think I'll manage." She said sarcastically. Kakashi sighed and mentally prepared himself, just in case.

* * *

Sakura made her way to Training Field 3 with five shopping bags and a copy of Icha Icha perched in her open hand. She had already mastered the skill of ignoring the disgusted gasps and deathly stares, just like her husband.

As soon as she was close to the field, she put the book in one of the shopping bags and pasted on her most adoring face, directed at Kakashi – of course. She rounded the corner, walked down a small path and finally reached the field. She placed the shopping bags down in the shade of a tree and leaned against it. Watching with masked eyes as her husband sparred with the Uchiha that she despised so much. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she welled up with pride and sadistic joy when Kakashi landed a very solid and loud kick to Sasuke's torso, and she even smiled maliciously when he went flying backwards and dug a trench into the ground with his body.

Just then, she realized the sparring was over and tried to regain her normal self. She skipped over to Kakashi, leaned up to kiss him passionately, maybe _too_ passionately and wiped the sweat from his face with her sleeve. She kissed him once again and then smiled up at him. Kakashi looked down at his obviously crazy wife, smiled and accepted the newfound love she seemed to have found for his masked lips.

Sakura made sure that Sasuke was watching them as she greeted her husband enthusiastically, then put her hand up his shirt slightly as they chatted about things. Then Naruto appeared through the trees, sweating profusely and smiling – of course. He was shirtless, his perfectly defined body rippling as he stretched his trained muscles. Sakura would have to be a fool to not notice his manly figure. Kakashi seemed to notice this and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What? Isn't my body good enough for you?" he whispered mischievously into her ear, sending a shiver down her neck. He proceeded to nibble and lick her skin until she was almost as hot and bothered as he was, but for different reasons.

"What are you...talking about... no one can compare... to you... ha!" just then Kakashi bit down and started nibbling, sending Sakura into a fit of giggles. His actions were more intensified by the friction of his mask.

Just then, a cough sounded over their incessant playfulness. They stopped abruptly and looked up, Sakura in mid bow. Sasuke was standing a few feet from them. His katana strapped to his back and an irritated twitch mangling his right eye.

"Kakashi-sensei" he droned in his monotonous voice "isn't it time we head back?" Sakura rolled her eyes quite dramatically and stood up straight. Kakashi coughed nervously and agreed.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, you'll get used to the twins here. They're practically inseparable since they got married! Haha!" Naruto's ever-cheerful voice rang out in the winding down night.

Kakashi and Sakura walked behind, arm-in-arm with the shopping bags in tow. Sakura smiling naughtily and Kakashi sighing quietly to himself; his wife could be very malicious when she wanted to be, he just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone for his month long-mission. Just then he leaned down, pulled his mask down briefly and kissed her soft cheek. It was a chaste kiss that lasted an eternity in both their minds.

"Inseparable, huh? We'll see about that..." the Uchiha whispered to himself. Nothing good ever came from jealousy.

A/N:

Well, there you have it folks. My latest story. It's called 'Your Choice'. As you can see it's a bit different to my other ones as Sasuke is actually seen as the malicious villainous character he can sometimes be. No flaming from Sasuke fans would be appreciated, in my defence I _always_ make Sasuke the hero. I felt a change was as good as a holiday this time ^^

So I hope you enjoy. KakaSaku as a married couple are kind of quirky... no? ^^

R&R Please ^^


	2. Waste of Space

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS WORK.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

**Your Choice**

Chapter 2: Waste of Space 

"You don't really have to go... Your team will be fine without their captain... Who needs a captain anyway...?" Sakura mumbled sleepily as she clung to her husband's chest. Kakashi chuckled and pulled her closer under the sheet.

"Oh yes... All a captain does is come up with the entire formation and battle plan and keep the team together... not important at all..." the Copy-nin said partly sarcastic, partly amused. He nuzzled Sakura's head and breathed in her scent; she smelled of sex, sleep and soap.

"But, but, but-" her lip jutted out in a juvenile pout, eventually she gave up sulking and just resorted to kissing Kakashi senseless. His mission was a whole month long; it wouldn't have been a problem if she wasn't being left alone in Konoha with Sasuke. Naruto was on Kakashi's ANBU team, although she wasn't supposed to know that, so she'd be left to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. Avoiding the Sasuke-shaped irritation was proving to be harder than she'd originally thought as Tsunade had put her on 'Sasuke Sitting' duty. She had to "re-introduce" him into the ways of Konoha, train with him and basically make him a civilian again. Apparently her work was insignificant enough to be put on hold for a criminal to be re-introduced into his original habitat.

The cherry blossom huffed out an irritated sigh as she halted her delicious assault on her delicious husband, wishing _he'd_ assault _her_ a little more before he left. She felt Kakashi's laughter rumble through his chest and she lifted her head to look at him, a curious lift in her eyebrow.

"Sorry... it's just... you can be so... child-like sometimes." Sakura glared at him and then sat up and straddled him.

"You meant to say 'childish' didn't you?" she growled menacingly at him. Her hands pushed dangerously into his bare chest.

"...er...no?" the Copy-nin tried to sound convincing but failed miserably in the face of his wife's wrath.

"Let's get something straight, Mr. Hatake" she poked a digit into his chest, making him groan uncomfortably. He reached up and rubbed the spot where her finger had bruised him.

"Yes, Mrs. Hatake?" he said, smiling at the endearment. Sakura would have smiled, but she was trying to be looming and scary at the moment.

"I have every right to be irritable when it comes to that... that-"she searched for the worst insult she could find in her mind.

"Idiot?" Kakashi offered.

"No."

"Weirdo?"

"No"

"Common criminal?"

"hmm... no."

"Waste of space?"

"Yes! That waste of space!" she smiled victoriously, Kakashi rubbed soothing circles into her hips, his calloused fingers creating luscious sensations. He smiled at his wife's little temper-tantrum and at the fact that she didn't realize that he was just humouring her.

"Anyway, I think it's bullshit that _I_ have to watch over him and _help_ him! If he's so great, you'd think he'd be able to do all these things by himself. He's '_The Great Uchiha'_ that '_can't make friends_'? What the hell?" her frustration was growing, but she was just waffling on at this point, because the man below her was making it near impossible to pay attention to her conviction-filled point... or her own name, for that matter. He'd started a careful rhythm with her body straddling his, it was very... distracting.

"Do you think it's possible to keep Sasuke out of our bedroom? We talk about him at breakfast, at dinner, in the shower and sometimes even during sex. If it's ok, I'd like to keep Sasuke and sex two _different_ facets of my life. What do you think?" there was a minor hint of irritation in the silver-haired jounin's voice, but mainly he was amused, his wife's face was the image of bliss as her eyes glazed over a little and she produced a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sasuke... who's that?" she mumbled dumbly. Kakashi laughed and then proceeded to move his hands up her body.

"Exactly." He said slyly and then rolled Sakura over until he was on top of her. She looked up at him, love glowing in her eyes and Kakashi leaned down and kissed her long and hot. She hummed contentedly into his mouth as he continued the intense rhythm between their bodies.

"Ah... Mr. Hatake..." and a giggle followed.

* * *

"_Ah...Mr. Hatake..." _

That was the sound Sasuke heard as he perched on the roof just above the main bedroom of the Hatake household. He gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the kunai in his grip.

'_No... Calm down. It's not the time for this. We're going to do this subtly. We're going to steal Sakura away with wits and charm... not force'_ Sasuke was not aware of the fact that he was having a conversation with himself inside his own head.

The Uchiha stood up on the roof and swiftly moved in the direction of the Uchiha compound. It was a small miracle in his mind that Kakashi hadn't yet noticed his presence outside their window every single night for the past two weeks.

The time had finally come for Kakashi to go away on his mission and he'd have all the time to steal Sakura away. His plan would be so much simpler with the Copy-nin out of the way, Naruto too. The Jinchuuriki seemed far too fond of the Hatake marriage. It dampened the Uchiha's sunny mood.

Stage One: Take what was his.

* * *

"Just be careful, ok?" Sakura straightened Kakashi's uniform as they stood in the entrance to their apartment. He smiled down at her, his ANBU mask perched atop his dishevelled hair.

"Don't worry; it's a fairly simple mission. In any case, I'm the Copy-nin; I'm too cool to die at my age." He smiled crookedly at her and stroked her cheek softly. She sighed and leaned into his hand.

"Don't be a smart-ass." She leaned up and kissed him, winding her hands into his hair. "You just might get back and find Sasuke dead and me nearly catatonic" there was a scary hint of seriousness in her voice, but she tried to cover it up with exasperation. Then she sighed "Sorry, I won't make our last conversation about that waste of space" she looked into his mismatched eyes and then kissed him again. "I love you so much"

Kakashi pulled his wife into his arms and held her as tightly as possible without breaking her in half. He didn't want to go, but being married didn't change the fact that he was an ANBU captain and a shinobi, he had a job to do, and he was going to do it and come back to her, in one piece.

"I love you too, more than words" he said, his voice almost breaking. He hadn't told her the ranking of this mission; he knew she'd be a nervous wreck for the entire four weeks.

Technically, the mission didn't exist; he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that he even had a mission, but he'd told her anyway, how could he not? In truth, he was scared. For the first time in a very long time, the Copy-nin was scared that he'd die, scared that he wouldn't come back; he'd never really had anything to come back to, until Sakura.

He kissed her one last, desperate time, telling her everything and nothing at the same time.

This mission was unclassified; a ghost mission.

* * *

_Sasuke cut the air with his katana, breathing steadily and deeply. His eyes were closed, his face the vision of calm. His body moved fluidly, snake-like through the movements. His chakra could almost be seen on the surface of his skin. Perspiration trickled down his bare arms and chest, his saturated hair stuck to his face slightly. There was a glow about him, a tension in the air that rolled off his body and made the atmosphere thick._

_Sakura found it difficult to keep her eyes off him; his atmosphere was almost rippling with pressure._

_He took another deep breath, filling his chest, expanding his sinewy muscles. His knuckles tightened slightly around the braided handle and then he turned swiftly, slicing a trail around his body, leaving a charge of electricity in its wake._

_Sasuke stood in the centre of the ring of electricity, charging around his body, jumping and nipping at his skin. A blue glow filled the space around him, sizzling the air, heating his body. More perspiration inundated his skin and he was shining, the light from his electricity dancing off the sweat droplets._

_What was this? This person in front of her wasn't the cocky, narcissistic Uchiha that she was accustomed to. This person was god-like, restrained and calm. He exuded power, it leaked out of every pore. _

_Just then, he crouched a little lower to the ground, positioned his katana again and opened his eyes. They were burning, blazing crimson. The Sharingan burnt with intensity, the tomoe spun around faintly, making his eyes smouldering pools of fire. _

_Sakura gasped. His eyes were burning her, blazing through her body, scorching her very soul. She found herself gazing into them, unable to look away, unable to think, unable to stop herself from feeling the way she did. _

_He connected the katana with the electric ring and sliced straight through the middle of it, splitting it into two thinner rings. The halos ran parallel to each other around the Uchiha's body, some small branches of electricity jumped back and forth between the rings every now and again, creating a spark, they were trying to re-connect, become one. His katana was still glowing with heat as well as his own chakra. He released his breath and sheathed the katana on its strap and then wrapped it across his bare back. _

_Sakura felt some sort of connection to the electric rings, some sort of relevance to herself... Sasuke's glow made it hard for her to pin down her thoughts. She wanted to step into his fire, step into his space, disappear under his pressure._

_He closed his eyes and then opened them; the Sharingan was gone, replaced with stone-cold onyx. He stretched his arm out, grazing his fingers against the electricity, it crackled against his skin. Then he pushed his hand right into the centre of the two rings, the electricity seemed to retreat into his palm. A small ball of electric chakra glowed in his hand, emitting a blue radiance. He closed his palm around the ball, making it crackle and pop like lightning. _

"_Katon!" he said firmly, his voice echoed around the clearing. A final deafening crack sounded and he opened his palm and blew into it. Fire filled the field, replacing the blue glow with a searing orange that filled every shadow and every space. It didn't last too long, but the atmosphere still held the remnants of its heat. The air was thick and heavy, it felt as if every single element of the field was perspiring. _

_Sakura took in a shaky breath; her position at the edge of the field hid her in the shadows of the trees. She felt as if she was breathing in fire, it burned down her throat and in her lungs. She kept her eyes on Sasuke, feeling powerless to look away. Suddenly he looked up at her, looking directly into her emerald eyes, into her burning soul. He lifted a hand and beckoned her towards him. Her feet moved of their own accord, going straight to him, pulling her forward, and ignoring her heart's protests. Her mind made no protest but her heart screamed the name of her love, her only love; Kakashi._

_She arrived in front of Sasuke, his atmosphere pressing into her, pushing her down, making her feel heavy. He reached up to her and stroked down her dampened hair and across her cheek. Then he pulled his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward to him. He captured her lips with no protest from Sakura's body. Her heart bled at the feeling of his lips against hers, she was burning, almost dying from the feeling of betraying her love. Her lips moved with his, against his, when he opened his mouth and laid a fiery trial across her bottom lips with his tongue, she moaned. Her moan allowed for him to push his tongue into her mouth. _

_Fire. _

_Her mouth was on fire, her whole body was burning. What was happening? She couldn't resist the burn and yet it hurt her to be here with him. She embraced the fire that burnt her. A tear ran down her cheek, dissipating at the fire surrounding their bodies. Her heart continued to release tears and her body continued to wrap itself around Sasuke, burning her alive. She broke away from him and opened her eyes, just as she looked into his, she saw smouldering crimson and she gasped, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees on the flaming ground. She still held his eyes as she looked up at him, the red sun behind him cast his shadow across her body, engulfing her in his darkness._

"_No...Sasuke...please..." three words passed her swollen lips before her world tipped over._

_

* * *

_

"No!" the kunoichi's scream filled the small apartment at three AM. The sheets were mangled across her sweat sodden body and tears streaked her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her body ached with the tension of gripping her pillow out of fear for hours on end. The cherry blossom gasped for air and sobs wracked her body. The shock of her dream was still ripe in her mind and she was trying very hard to separate her dream from reality.

When she closed her eyes she saw Sasuke standing over her, fire burning behind him and his red eyes delving into her whole being. It felt too real to be a dream. What she wanted most of all at that moment was her husband; she wanted him to hold her close and tell her that it was only a dream. In Kakashi's arms, everything was always alright.

Sakura got up slowly from the bed and headed over to their cupboard, she pulled out one of Kakashi's shirts that he'd simply folded and shoved into the cupboard instead of the wash. She pulled it over her head brought the sleeves to her face and breathed in deeply, if she couldn't have him there with her, she'd have to resort to only having his smell. She walked through her dark apartment and flipped on the light in the kitchen; she walked over to the kettle and started to boil the water, and then reached up into the cupboard above the kettle and took out Kakashi's orange special edition Icha Icha mug, his favourite object in the entire kitchen.

Her mind was running over her dream again in her head when the kettle clicked off and steam poured out of the lip. She placed a tea bag into the orange mug and then poured the water in absent-mindedly. The tea bag bobbed to the top of the mug and she sat down at the kitchen table, the warm tea in her hands. It burned her palms and she put it down swiftly, the heat making her heart race as she remembered her dream for the hundredth time in half an hour.

She pushed the mug away from herself, sloshing tea all over the table. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She pulled her feet up on the chair and hugged her knees to her chest. She shouldn't be feeling so broken over a dream. Ever since Sasuke got back, her life had become miserable. She appeared to be falling apart and it didn't make any sense, he was only a person. A waste of space.

* * *

The dark Uchiha smiled to himself, the shadows engulfed his body, leaving him completely concealed in darkness atop the Hatake's apartment. Mind games, that's all he needed. He would play with her until she cracked. Take over her mind, replace Kakashi with himself. He had connections where Kakashi was, it would be simple. He laughed into the cool night air, his breath coming out in a white puff.

Stage Two: Kill Kakashi.

* * *

(This is going to be long but sort of relevant, so please read on! ^^)

A/N: LE GASP! KAKASHI'S GONNA DIE! ^^ You'll have to see.

Ok, this is the second instalment of _Your Choice_. I hope it wasn't too boring or irritating. I'm a bit sad that Kakashi had to leave for a mission, but that's the way it goes. Never fear! He will be back; because there's no way that I could write a story without my favourite Copy-nin in it. ^^ If you're wondering exactly why Sasuke is trying to break Sakura and Kakashi apart... well, you'll just have to wait and see. The reason may or may not be what you think it is. Although you should probably know this, even though I made Sasuke seem very sexy and powerful in the dream, it doesn't mean that he's not an evil bastard throughout the story, it'll all make sense in due time. ^^ Sorry Sasuke fans. D=

Kakashi and Sakura are very OOC sometimes, but I figured that people change when their lives change and for the two of them, marrying each other changed them dramatically. 3

Another thing, I update stories very slowly because I have very limited time. So I'm very sorry about that. Although I doubt I disappointing too many people, I get the feeling no one reads my stories. ^^; hehe. This one is about 2000 words shorter than the last one, I'll try to make the next one longer. =D

A big thank you to everyone who favourited this story and to all my reviewers, THANK YOU! ^^

Please R&R it really helps me nail down the plot of the story when I know what people think so far ^^

~TeinePein


End file.
